The First Time Crystal Meets Sophana and Ivy
This is how Crystal meets Sophana and Ivy in their dimension. Characters Main Hero Crystal the Raccoon Heroes Sophana the Rabbit Ivy the Cat Villians Dr. Eggman Chapter 1-The Weird Well Crystal is in the Blue Ridge Zone, exploring a deserted well. Crystal: Hmm, I wonder what's in here (breaks wall with ice) Crystal: WHOOPS! The people aren't going to be very happy. Although there is a little room for exploration, I should say, nothing like a good ol' walk to strifen things up here! (walks and finds cave) Crystal: Wow, this is turning out to be more creepy than normal, but, no matter, just keep goin'! (bright light fills cave) Crystal: Wait, wh-what's goin' on?! (she is whisked somewhere else) Chapter 2-The Strange Planet and New Friends Crystal is whisked somewhere else and is quite queezy too. Crystal: Man, that was a hard ship, there. Wait, where am I? (she is in an environment which changes every few seconds) Crystal: Like, whoa, where am I? Am I in a dream or something? ???: Hey! Look! Crystal: Huh, who's that? (a pink bunny who looks like Cream comes over) ???: Who are you? I might help you! Crystal: Uh, me? I'm Crystal! ???: Cool! My name's Sophana the Rabbit! Crystal: Nice to meet you Sophana, so, where am I? Sophana: You are on the Dream Planet, which always changes the landscape. Not everywhere, though, our sun can be a little coo coo in some spots. Thankfully, not at our house! Crystal: Well, that's a relief! Wait, our? Sophana: Tell me about it! Our means me and my sister, we live at the same house! Cool, huh? Come on, it isn't as freaky there. Crystal: Um, okay... Sophana: No, don't worry, at my house, it's just normal, i promise! Crystal: Okay...(This rabbit is very nice, just, this place, how am I going to get home?... I hope her sister is nice) Chapter 3-The House and Ivy Sophana led Crystal to her house. It was just a sunny area with no spot of change. Sophana: See? I told you it was normal here, we didn't want anywhere too creepy. Crystal: How's it creepy? Sophana: The environment changes every few seconds and that's really strong in some areas. That scares Ivy because she can't go near fire... It burns her, badly. Crystal: Kinda like me, I can't go near fire either or i'll melt, my powers are ice, if you're interested... Sophana: COOL! Ice? I like that! Ivy, my sister, controls vines, you two would be a good match! Now, IVY!!!! Open the door, I have a guest! Ivy?: Hold on, Sophana, jeez, i'm coming. (she opens the door) Ivy: Hello Sophana, who's this? Sophana: Hey, Ivy! Crystal, this is my sister Ivy. Ivy, this is my new friend, Crystal. Ivy: Hmm, let me guess, the portal that opened up earlier, she must've made it through that, I haven't seen her around. Crystal: Portal? Did I just go through a portal through time and space?! No wonder I'm feeling queezy... Ivy: Are you okay? Crystal? Crystal: I'm fine, just... it's shocking. Sophana: Let's have some tea, it'll cool all of us down, right, Crystal*winks at her* Crystal: Ha, funny, really funny. Ivy: What do you mean? I don't get it. Sophana: Let's just sit and talk, okay, Ivy? Ivy: Okay, fine, Sophana. Chapter 4-The Planet's History and Eggman Crystal, Sophana, and Ivy are sitting in Ivy and Sophana's house having tea. Ivy: Just a couple of hours ago, I saw a portal in space open up on one of my machines, I fear you might have come through there, where were you, when this portal opened up in your world? Crystal: I was in this abandoned well, looking for some trace of history, I love that, but... I broke the wall and ended up here, with you. Ivy: I see. That's a popular place to be in, abandoned places always hide secrets. Crystal: Hmm. So, what do you guys do around here? Ivy: I usually make sure the plants don't grow out of control. Sophana: I usually look around to see if anyone's around if they're hurt or something... that's how I found you, you had a good heart so-- Crystal: Sorry, but, how did you know I have a good heart? Sophana: I can tell if people's hearts are good or bad, I was born with this ability, same with Ivy, it's not unnatural to be born with supernatural powers here, the changes inflict on us too. Crystal: Wow, my sort of ability is rare in my world, it's very rare, wow... Sophana: We don't like it here though, it isn't lively, we have wanted to leave ever since we found out the pattern of the planet, you must've been born when it was a snowy environment and that spread to your world a bit. Crystal: Well, there are enemies there too, one I dispise of. Sophana & Ivy: Who? Who's that? Crystal: His name is Dr. Eggman. He makes really powerful machines, even robots, I heard he's a bad man, it's terrible. Sophana: He must be better than this planet for you to just deal with him. Like wow, I wonder if we can find a portal for her to go through. Ivy: We could. I could look one up on the same machine I used to see you coming through. Sophana: Great! Just, can we go back with you? Ivy: The house is empty because we have wanted to leave ever since 2 years ago, we found out the pattern, and I taught Sophana, it was sad, I think it's time. Sophana: Yeah it's- ???: Hoo ho ho ho ho ho! Crystal: Is that...? Sophana: Let's go and see! Ivy: Yes, let's go! they run outside. Chapter 5-Eggman's Plan They are outside. Crystal: What? Why are you here, Eggman? Sophana: I'm really confused. Who's this? Ivy: Looks like Eggman, judging by Crystal Dr. Eggman: Haa ha ha ha ha ha! Ohohoho! Crystal: What's so funny? Dr. Eggman: Oh, looks you came to the party way too late, Crystal! You can't stop me now! I suppose I'll just tell you...I'm here, and you are, because the power that is in this planet is said to exist in this universe. Crystal: What? Sophana: He doesn't mean the ancient power, does he? Ivy: I think he does!*hisses* Dr. Eggman: Oh, yes, I do, whoever you are, but I do hope you'll help me find it. Sophana: Oh no, I'm never helping you!(to Ivy) he has a bad heart, no wonder he's Crystals enemy! Dr. Eggman: You'll never stop me now, Crystal! Now I'll unleash my Eggman Empire, and it shall be glorious! Hoo ho ho ho! he flies off. Crystal: Man, I hope the Chaos Emeralds are here! Sophana: Oh, we forgot to tell you, that ancient power he's talking about, it's really powerful. Crystal: It must be, or he wouldn't have come here! Ivy: We also found when you came, seven strange jewels on the ground. I also have a really fast digger, got it from an old merchant who used to live here, we can chase after him. Crystal: GREAT! the jewels you guys are talking about are the Chaos Emeralds, they're really powerful too! Let's go! Unless, you want to wait?... Ivy: No. We have to go. He can't take that power, or this planet will die. Lets go, Crystal! Sophana: Yeah! Let's go! And teach him a lesson! Chapter 6-The Power of Friendship Crystal, Sophana and Ivy have dug underground to where Eggman is. They arrive to the scene, but they're too late. Dr. Eggman: Ohhh ho ho ho ho ho! I am now at last, truly unstoppable! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! He unleashes ultimate power and his robot becomes really powerful. Crystal: What should we do? We can't beat him now, he's too powerful. Sophana: The only way to beat him is if you believe, on this planet, that statement is true in all cases, even like this. Ivy: Yes, Crystal, you are our only hope, the planet will help you find your true self! Sophana: If you believe... Ivy: ...Then he will be gone! Ivy & Sophana: Go, Crystal! Crystal: I... I don't know what to say, thanks, Sophana, Ivy... You're right! I must defeat him!*closes eyes* Power of the Chaos Emeralds, help me defeat this fiend! She uses the power to turn into Cold Crystal, her super form. Sophana & Ivy: Crystal... Crystal: I've got it covered! Chapter 7-The Win from Her Friends Crystal beats the robot. Dr. Eggman: Noooo! Curse you, Crystal! I could've had ultimate power...wait, maybe I can! he presses a button that unleashes power to strong for Crystal to handle, even in her super form. Crystal: He's... too powerful... Ivy:(in her head) You have to believe in yourself, if you underestimate yourself all the time, you'll never win this battle, Stop it, this is your chance! Ivy then gets her vine, and wraps it around the robot like a rope. Ivy & Sophana: This is your chance, Crystal! Now, GOOOO!!!! Crystal: Okay! She destroys the robot, and just manages to escape with her friends. Chapter 8-The Last Moment ﻿Crystal, Sophana and Ivy are at a portal that Ivy found. It is also morning. Crystal: I...guess this is goodbye, I don't know how to thank you, you guys are such good friends. Ivy: Hmm. But, Crystal, Sophana wants to ask you something. Crystal: Okay. What is it, Sophana? Sophana: Crystal... Crystal: Yeah? Sophana: Can we... go back with you? Crystal: Are you serious? Ivy: Yes. Legend says that one day, this planet will turn into a barren rock, just floating in space, And that we will be safe. I think today is the time to launch that legend today, besides, we told you, we don't like it here. Sophana: I think it will be best, if we went back with you, it's a legend, and we want to have a happy life. Crystal: Th...Thanks guys, I, in fact, wanted that to happen. I can't wait to see what adventures happen with us three. Ivy: So it's settled. Sophana: Yeah... Crystal: What about you guys? Will you be okay? Ivy: We'll be fine. Let's go, Crystal! Crystal: Okay, well, I guess it's time, right? Sophana: Yep. It is. Crystal, Sophana & Ivy: Goodbye, Dream Planet. They step through the portal. The End Category:Fanfics Category:Fan Fiction Projects Category:Pinkolols fanfics Category:Pinkolol's fanfics